


on the way to vegas

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Mile High Club, Semi-Public Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Michael gets bored on the way to Vegas.





	on the way to vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “on an airplane”. Sequel to [deck the halls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868671).

“Mikey, no, we shouldn’t…” Luke tried to protest because he felt like he had to, not necessarily because he didn’t approve. 

“Come on, babe,” Michael whispered. “No one’s going to notice. They’re all asleep…” He pulled at Luke’s hand and Luke gave up all pretense of resisting.

The good thing about the red-eye was that most people spent it asleep. Luke muttered for show as he let himself be pulled towards the small toilet.

Barely behind closed doors, Michael was on his knees and Luke’s sweats were around his ankles. Luke gasped as Michael’s mouth slid down his hardening cock.


End file.
